Special Treatment
by Ceallach Rion
Summary: Akashi enjoyed being spoiled to an extent. After all, only one person can truly make him feel better. AkaKuro. Massive fluff with a hint of spice.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and all its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The plot and story are mine.

This a drabble of sorts for my friend, Miho, who's just starting to write a Kurobasu RPG AU fic. I liked the idea of gunslinger!Akashi and healer!Kuroko, so I wrote something inspired by it to encourage her to pursue it. Please enjoy. :3

* * *

**Special Treatment**

Ceallach Rion

.

* * *

A small hiss slipped through Akashi's lips the moment a cool hand was placed upon the wounds on his upper arm. Three red scratch lines were visible on the swollen skin, the damage piercing straight through the flesh where splotches of blood leaked out from excessive pressure. Another line went straight across the side of his cheek, to which Akashi concealed with a moist towel given to him for the time being.

"Be gentle with me, would you, Tetsuya?" Akashi said, masking the pain in his voice when his arm was tugged at for closer inspection.

Sitting beside him at the edge of the bed, Kuroko shifted in place and settled a pillow under the arm for a more comfortable elevation. A damp, sterilized cloth was used to wipe the blood and clean around the area, earning a wince at the stinging sensation it provided.

"I apologize," Kuroko replied, his tone flat and lacking its usual sincerity.

The air in the room was tense, quiet, the occasional questions, each other's breathing and the creak of the bed the only sounds that enveloped their surroundings. Nevertheless, Kuroko's grip loosened around Akashi's forearm when he rested his other hand over the wounds. Placidly, he closed his eyes and chanted a few whispered words, a spell he recited from his memory, and a faint blue light was emitted from his hand.

Bright crimson and gold admired how the glow was reflected in the healer's glassy cerulean eyes. It was the perfect distraction from the trickling ache which he persistently ceased. Even so, he could not fully enjoy the company as Kuroko's cold deamenor had not gone unnoticed. Akashi knew fairly well that the young cleric-in-training was more upset than he chooses to show, but he could not comprehend the reason for such behaviour when he so valiantly saved the boy's life.

This peeved the gun-wielder.

"I was merely protecting you, Tetsuya," he voiced out after some time when awkwardness got too much, the next words a firm demand. "Look at me."

Kuroko's eyelids fluttered open in an instant, a compassionate glance connected with Akashi's hopeful eyes. He hesitated to speak at first, although he knew there was no way that he could divert the topic anytime soon. If only the healing process could go any faster, then he wouldn't have to stay long for casual talks. He just hadn't the slightest clue how he was going to approach the matter, nor did he want to talk. Not right now.

"I know that," he started, formulating the right sentences to verbalize his thoughts.

"But?"

He kept his mouth shut.

"Tetsuya."

"My… only concern is that you prioritize your own safety first, Akashi-kun," Kuroko blurted out. "A vital part of your body could have taken the damage. You should not have charged in and blocked the hit which was supposed to be for me. You could have…" He trailed off in speech when the flow of energy wavered from the sudden disruption of his concentration, though it was quickly stabilized when he refocused his attention back on the wounded arm. Kuroko no longer bothered to continue.

Akashi, meanwhile, watched Kuroko's unusual outburst, partially surprised and partially expectant of the reaction. However, he understood perfectly well.

"It was coincidence that I had run out of bullets that time and had no choice but to shield you instead. You would not have dodged the attack, would you?"

Kuroko did not answer. Continuous flashbacks played in his mind like a film, reliving the fear he once felt when an ogre had lunged itself at him and no part of his body dared to move upon his command. He had never felt so helpless until he saw Akashi collapsing before his eyes. A brief sight of blood on the ground under the fallen figure had insinuated Kuroko's rage, and by his own power, he forced an attack that caused the ogre to disperse by his hand. The rest of the details were a blur afterwards when he ran to Akashi's aid.

Akashi noticed that Kuroko was drifting away in his thoughts and he spoke again to snap the boy out of his reverie. "I was capable of taking the attack; you were not. You were reckless enough to attempt a direct offense strategy when it was clearly beyond your capabilities. Losing men in the battlefield was not an option."

"I didn't want to stand by and watch from the sidelines as everyone risked their lives," the teal-head added.

Akashi's brows furrowed at the statement. "If it troubles you that your comrades' lives are put at risk in order to ensure your safety, then work harder to hone your stealth and healing skills. Not everyone would be willing to take a bullet for you, Tetsuya. You have no time to play around and test out your theories on such grave battle."

Kuroko fell speechless throughout the lecture. While he was naturally stubborn, he knew when to accept criticism for aspects he lacked in and for the mistakes he had done; and Akashi held nothing back in terms of disciplining and proving a point. The truth in the redhead's words struck him deep and the aftershock just took longer to overcome.

"Tetsuya?"

"Thank you," Kuroko said humbly, lifting his gaze to meet Akashi's own once again. "I am… grateful for your guidance and consideration of me. Causing trouble for you was not my intention and I should have not complained at your gallantry."

The was the only cue that Akashi needed. "I appreciate your gratitude." He grinned and the strictness of his tone was gone. "And on the contrary, you are taking care of me quite well."

"…I wish that were true," was the teal-head's only reply and the conversation ended there.

[-]

In silence, the two sat, no more than a meager ten minutes had passed since they last spoke to each other. All the while, Akashi's full attention was set on the boy's concentrated expression, gaze tracing over the slightest details of those angelic features he came to admire so. He knew so little about the apprentice healer; however, in more ways than one, he believed Kuroko Tetsuya's raw talent and dedication could not be overlooked when they first met. Only a fool would underestimate a person such as Kuroko, which was why his fondness for him was proudly displayed.

Not that Akashi ever hid his high regard for the cleric, though quite frankly, judging from how nothing had changed with how Akashi's strictness was exhibited mission-wise, his occasional advances outside of work was still something Kuroko had yet get used to over time.

"Please do not stare so intensely." Kuroko did not even need to look up to know he was being observed beyond comfort.

"I'm not staring; I'm gazing."

There was definitely a pleased look plastered on the gunslinger's face and Kuroko wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of bearing witness to it. "Then please gaze at something else. That oil lamp on your bedside table is demanding more of your attention."

Akashi stared in disbelief, yet the statement only garnered a smirk to play on his lips. "As you wish, then," he complied and turned to the said oil lamp by request. Kuroko's reflection was still visible on the glass and Akashi thought it would suffice… for now.

Kuroko felt relieved at the temporary serenity and he devoted his concentration back to the task at hand. Akashi's arm was warm and the muscles were lean against his touch. The strong, static feeling that coursed through his own fingertips was power Kuroko was yet to familiarize himself with. The wound required a stronger spell that was able to mend the cuts on the nerves and the epidermis, and it costed thrice the amount of energy than he normall used.

It was physically draining and Kuroko was flimsy, but Akashi was more persistent. The latter had a way of taking advantage of Kuroko's guilt, that the boy hadn't the heart to refuse. The redhead mentally gave himself a pat on the back at that.

Not a second later did Kuroko withdraw his hand, uncovering a fully healed arm below the rolled-up sleeve. Only then did the exhaustion kick in and he decided on recuperating for the rest of the night.

"Fantastic work, as always. You never fail to exceed my expectations," Akashi remarked, raising his arm for a clearer view. With two fingers, he prodded at the area, confirming that it was as if it was unscathed to begin with.

An air of nonchalance surrounded Kuroko as he slipped his white glove back on. "I suggest that you refrain from causing any strain on your arm. I am still a novice in this area, so it is best to consult a more experienced doctor for assura—"

He stopped mid-sentence when a strong pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, his view instantly changing from a mismatch color of eyes to a blank, white ceiling. A dark shadow was casted over his fallen form and the mattress sank down at the extra weight. Only then did he realize that Akashi was hovering on top of him.

"It's fine now, don't you see? Fine enough to pin you down with no effort," Akashi mused at the reaction and the sudden dominance he earned.

Kuroko mildly scowled at the position he was forcibly placed in. "Akashi-kun, this is unfair."

"You have done well to slay the monster that attacked me, and you have perfectly healed my arm with a spell you did not know. I believe that this is fair enough." With a finger, Akashi left a trail on the side of Kuroko's jaw, stopping at his chin to tip his head upwards to meet those translucent blue eyes. "And I favor being under Tetsuya's care specifically."

Feigning apathy to the tingle that Akashi's touch left on his skin, Kuroko's calm facade slowly deteriorated into a look of a cornered prey, his mind blanked out for a usual comeback.

"You need not to look so bothered," Akashi added, his tone suddenly low and serious. "Have more faith in my abilities. I will never be in danger under such… watchful eyes."

"You jest," Kuroko retorted when he found his voice, grabbing the redhead's wrist and drawing it away from his face. "Are you telling me to never worry unless you are at a struggle for life and death?"

Akashi could not contain a low chuckle at such an abrupt response. Nonetheless, this did not stop him from countering Kuroko's assumptions as he saw fit. He was going to arrive victorious one way or another and he was going to enjoy it.

"That is where you are wrong. As long as I win, I will never die." Lithe fingers twirled around the teal strands of hair by Kuroko's ear, caressing the scalp which was a fraction's distance from his temple. "Winning is a given for me and you worrying about my well-being is unnecessary. Although, it makes me happy that you do so either way."

"…You have peculiar ways of perceiving matters, Akashi-kun." It was pointless, Kuroko thought. And he was simply too tired to argue. The crease on his forehead relaxed and he allowed Akashi's hand to slip from his grasp.

The gunslinger smiled in response, in a way which he blatantly laid out his intentions. "Everything I do is peculiar to you. What if I said I had purposely gotten myself injured for the benefit of having you to myself like this?"

"I did not peg Akashi-kun for the type to have masochistic tendencies," Kuroko chided, yet he sensed the potential danger in his choice of words.

"You wound my pride, Tetsuya." Akashi raised a thin eyebrow, all trace of humor in his voice suddenly gone. "Are these the thanks I get?"

The apprentice cleric could not attest to that. "…Forgive me."

"Forgiven," Akashi replied as if he no longer needed to think about it. Curiously, he took Kuroko's wrist and guided the smaller hand and pressed it to his chest. The words that followed were laced with mischief. "However, emotional damage has been done. Heal it, Tetsuya."

A look of incredulity was directed at the taller male. As Kuroko attempted to retract his hand, Akashi only pulled him closer. "That is something beyond the work of a healer."

"I am still under your care and this is your job, is it not? No one else but you can fix this."

A triumphant grin graced Akashi's features when the teal-head discarded the option to reject. With reluctance, Kuroko tenderly caressed the lean chest in a slow pace, the steady beating of Akashi's heart was generously felt under his palm. It was… soothing, so to say.

"How very spoiled…" Kuroko sighed, though the corners of his mouth was fighting the urge to curl upwards.

"Hmm." Akashi savoured the touch, the desire in his eyes glistening at each passing second. "Tetsuya, you must know that…" He leaned down, planting his elbows at either side of the smaller figure under him. A soft whisper was breathed into his ear. "…You forgot to lock the door."

Then he passionately captured Kuroko's lips, drinking in the sounds that followed after.

* * *

**I disregarded writing the fight scene in detail and jumped straight to the AkaKuro because I'm a lazy arse like that. I hope everything still made sense. I would gladly appreciate it if you left a review! :)**


End file.
